oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Andalusia Pietra
"Quote by character" (This is your basic introduction of your character. Describe what he fights for and perhaps a basic summary of his past and present.) Appearance Andalusia is an albino. She has white hair and eyebraws. Each on of her eyes has different color. One is light green while the other is dark brown She is relatively short and busty in figure. Lusia also has a horrible taste in clothing. Which was pointed out by most people around her. She's often wearing mismatched clothes. her wavey hair is usually messy and uneven. Personality Lusia is a very picular character. despite her academic and logical mindset she can be quite an absent-minded airhead, she is some what unpredictable and unstable. For a 25 years old woman, she is also quite childish as well. In her relationships she has a knack for dominance and control. However, she is friendly and hold no grudges or negative feelings towards anyone. History Andalusia has lived most of her life walled up inside a major Acadmic city. She came across her Devil fruit during her work in the research facilty of the academy. She was one of the few people who were responsible for researching and experementing with the the Terra Frima fruit, However, she has lost her purpose and actually comsumed the fruit, which caused her to lose her job and resulted in her being permanently expelled from the acadmey. Which also encouraged her join the life of piracy. She was quite satisfied with her life there. Was it not for the man she fell in love with and decided join his crew. That man was a renowned pirate. Meekahl Wonovo was his name, he and his crew are Lusia's new family now. Their ship is her home. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit: Terra Firma no Mi Earth Fruit. Grants the ability to control the earth and its components and composition. Current known gem powers, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Granite. *''Terransfiguration'': Transforms the body onto one of the earth's components; more specifically, minerals. Gemstones in particular grants mulitiple and diverse effects. Where each kind of gemstone resmebles an actual element of nature, Ruby, for instance allows the body to some extent a basic control over the element of heat, whereas a Sapphire transformation grants control over cold. These transformations are most suited for defensive usage, some, however are more offense oriented. Most of these transformations are in a solid hard form, so the user may require extra effort for proper movement. *Currently aquired transformations. **Granite: The first and most basic transformation. Great for defense. Colored grey. **Ruby: Grants extra buff to strength, basic control over heat properties. Colored red. **Sapphire: Grants extra buff to agility, basic control over cold properties. Colored blue. **Emerald: Grants extra buff to stamina, basic healing and regenerative properties. Colored green. *The grasp and control of said elements is based on their tier of "water" and transparency. Where First Water is the most transparent and grants the highest level of control of any element of the terra firma, the lowest is called Third Water, and that only allows basic control over a few minerals. Currently, Lusia is only capable of using Third Water tier powers. Weapon Seeing as most of her powers are defensive in nature, and despite her rather poor aim, she dual wields submachine guns. And also has an arsenal of heavy firearms that she keeps stashed away. Including shotguns and rifles, and rocket launchers. (Weapon): ''' *She always has a rocket launcher strapped on her back during a fight, As well as a powerful shotgun. All her bullets are made of seastone however. *(Haki)''': Due to her power, Lusia is quite proficient in Armament Haki. And while she has no interest in Observation Haki, she is quite obessesed with Conqueror's Haki, and is determined to acquire it. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods)